Sospechas
by rafex360
Summary: Tiny y Dingodile se traían algo entre manos. ¡Y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué, o dejaría de llamarse Neo Periwinkle Cortex!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **"Crash Bandicoot" y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Jason Rubin y compañía. La trama de "Sospechas" es propiedad de rafex360.

**NdA: **Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí estoy yo con una historia. Debo decir que no pensé que algún día yo fuera capaz de escribir algo como esto, dado que soy más de originales. Aún así, aquí está. ¡Que lo disfruten!

¡Suya, Belle Star 1, que era la primera que lo esperaba!

Sospechas – Capítulo 1

No podía decir por qué, pero definitivamente lo sospechaba: esos dos se traían algo entre manos. Quizá era por la extraña calma que reinaba en el siempre alborotado y caótico laboratorio del N Team, el cual llevaba varios días sin explotar. Y esto era un verdadero record considerando el montón de tarados que tenía por ayudantes. Tal vez podía deberse a que Brio había probado alguno de sus experimentos en ellos, y ese era el resultado. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran tan tontos como ayudarlo con sus dudosas pócimas, de hecho, a esos dos con ofrecerles una galleta para perro seguirían a cualquiera hasta el fin del mundo. O tal vez era la forma en la que, en los recientes días, habían estado actuando. Cada vez que Tiny se ausentaba –y estas iban en aumento, para su mayor molestia-, Dingodile, por pura casualidad, también. A veces los veía irse en dirección a la playa de N. Sanity, y no regresaban sino hasta el anochecer, ambos con un aspecto desfavorable, como si se hubiesen estado revolcando quién sabe dónde. Ambos, Tiny y Dingo.

Habían muy pocas cosas que un genio como el Dr. Neo Cortex no lograba entender, después de los experimentos de Nitrus Brio, y a las mujeres, claro. Los extraños comportamientos de sus dos asistentes tarados (ahora más tarados que de costumbre) era una nueva para la deporsí corta lista.

¡Que Uka Uka lo partiera con un rayo si no era cierto! Ese par le estaba escondiendo algo. Presentía que era algo importante, algo que le concernía a él. Y como el genio que era, estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué.

-0-

Un ajuste en algunas tuercas era lo que separaba al científico de ejecutar su siguiente plan para dominar el mundo. Y estaba seguro de que esta vez, ese fastidioso Bandicoot no aparecería de nuevo para estropearlo todo. A veces Cortex se preguntaba por qué no le habrá implantado aquel chip de obediencia como a N. Gin.

Suspiró. Ese cabeza hueca habría sido un estupendo líder para su ejército, y nunca se cansaría de repetirlo, ni tampoco Nitrus, quien no dudaba en tirarle en cara el que Neo no le escuchara (nunca lo hacía) en aquel entonces.

Una última vuelta y ¡Voilá!

"¡Al fin, mi Chimp-evolvo-ray está listo!" anunció el científico, más para sí mismo que para sus ayudantes, "con él, lanzaré un potente rayo que convertirá a todos los habitantes de la tierra en monos, y cuando eso pase, pondré a Rilla Roo al frente de ese ejército". El simio había accedido a quedarse con Cortex y el N Team luego de que su equipo fracasara miserablemente en _The Great Bash_. Claramente, lo que Neo planeaba con su Chimp-evolvo-ray lo incluía a él, "y cuando vean que Rilla Roo me obedece, todos los demás querrán hacer lo mismo. Así, tendré mi ejército de monos, ¡Y dominaré el mundo!" concluyó mientras hacía su pose y risa malvados, con truenos de fondo. N. Gin, que escuchó cada palabra, simplemente se limitó a alzar una ceja, la única que tenía. Era, con mucho, el plan más estúpido que pudo habérsele ocurrido. El cyborg podía asegurar que ni a él se le podía siquiera cruzar por la cabeza tal cosa. Claramente su superior tenía la suya en otras.

"Doctor Cortex, ¿está usted seguro que eso funcionará?"

El aludido frunció el ceño.

"¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta, N. Gin?" Realmente, al científico le extrañaba escuchar esa pregunta de la persona que ciegamente y sin cuestionar, seguía cada una de sus órdenes. Podía esperársela de Brio, o de Pinstripe, pero de él no. "¡Responde!"

"Bueno, es sólo que…" ¿Cómo decirle que su mentado rayo era una bazofia, y que ni siquiera necesitaba de la presencia de Crash Bandicoot para asegurar que iba a fracasar? Conociéndolo como lo conocía, era seguro que a alguien tan sensible –en cuanto a las cosas que involucraran su experimentos- como Neo Cortex, un comentario como ese le caería como un balde de agua fría, y luego… "no creo que…"

"…"

"…que Rilla Roo sea el indicado para esto."

"…"

"…"

"¡Tonterías!" exclamó el científico, "ya viste todo lo que era capaz de hacer en tu arena de pinball"

¡Cierto! Ese simio resultó ser más listo de lo que todos pensaban, tanto que, ni siquiera en el Crystal Challenge, N. Gin fue capaz de meter una sola bola en su meta. Pero aún así…

"¡No hay tiempo que perder, N. Gin! ¡Activa el rayo!"

El genio de robótica suspiró resignado.

"Sí, Doctor Cortex, sólo hay un detalle que necesita saber"

La expresión de Neo cambió de repente.

"_¡Oh, no!" _esa frase nunca acababa bien. Empezó a rezar en su mente por que no dijera…

"Necesita un cristal maestro para activarse"

Había desistido hacía algún tiempo de usar cristales, precisamente para evitar que sus enemigos interfirieran, ya que si intentaban dar con alguno, Coco lo sabría en el acto. Y el hecho de que Aku Aku y Crunch estuvieran con ellos no ayudaba en nada.

Por estas razones y para reducir gastos, Cortex había optado por usar combustible orgánico hecho a partir de cáscaras de banano que Rilla Roo dejaba tiradas por todas partes, además de las "gracias" de Ripper Roo, que casi siempre acababan en la suela de sus botas, más que en sus inventos. El científico se lo había hecho saber a todos en el cuartel, y se había asegurado que ninguno lo olvidara jamás.

Sin embargo, N. Gin… seguía siendo N. Gin. Él ocasionalmente olvidaba las cosas, producto de ese maldito misil en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de recordarle tan valiosa información? Creyó haberle dicho a Dingodile que…

_Facepalm_.

"¡TORPE!" reprochó, "¿olvidaste que no usaríamos cristales en las máquinas?"

"¿Qué dijo qué?"

No había terminado de decir esto cuando mil voltios lo impactaron.

"Soy torpe y no sé de qué estoy hablando" balbuceó el cyborg. Al menos lo sabía admitir, pensó Cortex.

"¿Y dónde rayos se metieron Tiny y Dingodile?" Las prolongadas ausencias de ambos, además de extrañas, se estaban volviendo molestas. "Necesito que busquen esos… cristales"

"Soy torpe y no sé de qué estoy hablando"

Rodó los ojos. ¿Es que no podía sufrir una descarga eléctrica sin quedar idiotizado?

-0-

"¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, CRASH BANDICOOT!"

Los gritos enfurecidos de un frustrado Doctor Cortex se escuchaban por todas las islas Wumpa. Tiny y Dingodile no pudieron hacer nada sino tragar saliva ante tal espectáculo: Un alegre Crash saltando por la ventana del castillo, seguido de sus dos hermanos, y la máscara con plumas. Inmediatamente después…

_¡Kaboooooooooooom!_

Podían ser tontos, pero eso sólo significaba una cosa y lo sabían.

Estaban en problemas. Y no en problemas pequeños que no pasarían a más (en N Corporation las cosas nunca eran así), si no en grandes problemas.

"¡ESOS DOS ME VAN A ESCUCHAR CUANDO LOS VEA!"

No. Estaban en titánticos problemas. Habían roto la norma más importante de convivencia en el N Team: NO hacer enojar a Uka Uka. En momentos así, era preferible ser tragado con todo y kart por una de las plantas carnívoras en las pirámides de Papu. Aún así, no les quedo más remedio que aceptarlo. Habían metido la pata.

Por ello, no se sorprendieron cuando, camino a su sentencias de muerte, se encontraron con las miradas reprobatorias de los demás científicos, la acostumbrada y escandalosa burla de Koala Kong, y la intragable risa demente de Ripper Roo.

Llegaron al laboratiorio, donde la racha de "Tiempo sin explotar" había llegado a su fin.

"¿Y bien?" los recibió Cortex. La acidez en su tono, dejaba ver que no estaba nada contento con la situación.

"¿Y bien qué?" Lamentablemente era con Tiny y Dingodile con quienes estaba tratando. Si hubiera sido posible, el científico hubiera jurado que se quebró más de un diente de tan fuerte que apretó las mandíbulas Y que se le contestara una pregunta con otra pregunta era mucho peor.

"¡IDIOTAS!" la temible voz de Uka Uka estremeció a más de uno en la habitación, "¡MIENTRAS QUE USTEDES DOS ANDABAN REVOLOTEANDO COMO MARIPOSAS, ESOS BANDICOOT HICIERON ESTRAGOS AQUÍ!"

"¿Los bandicoots? ¡Tiny les dará una paliza a los bandicoots!" dijo el fortachón chocando los puños.

_Facepalm. _¿Por qué, de todos los mutantes, Dingodile tuvo que escogerlo a él?

"¡UNA PALIZA SE LAS DARÉ YO A USTEDES!" amenazó la máscara negra hecha una furia.

Y sin más, un superrayo los dejó fritos.

"¡Ahora quiero que me expliquen dónde rayos estaban!"

Los titubeos no se hicieron esperar, y Cortex alzó una ceja.

"¿Acaso nos ocultan algo?"

"…"

Lo sabía. Algo pasaba. ¡JA! Pinstripe le debía un par de billetes ahora.

**NdA: **¡Uff! Se me hizo más largo de lo que esperaba. No pensé tenerlo, pero el que persevera alcanza xD. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no les prometo nada. Eso sí, la historia está, y que la subo, la subo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. ¿Acaso eres cómplice de ellos?

**NdA: **Han pasado meses desde que subí el primer capítulo, y he estado un poco inactivo en la gran www. Pero al fin pude sacar algo de tiempo para subirlo. Mil disculpas si me esperaron por tanto, en serio… pero al fin aquí está xD.

En respuesta a los reviews…

**Belle Star 1: **Sé de los guiones, pero me familiarizo más con las comillas. Y ese _kaboom_ fue para dar a entender la explosión, porque bueno, así lo sintieron Tiny y Dingo xD. Lo del facepalm sí tengo que editarlo porque no muchos van a entenderlo, y recién caigo en cuenta de eso. ¡Gracias por las críticas!

**CrystalChan2D: **¿No entendiste algunos intermedios? Me has hecho alarmarme, ¿sabes? La idea es hacerlo lo más entendible posible para los lectores. Dime qué no entendiste y edito en menos de lo que canta un gallo xD.

En fin, acá está el capítulo, ¡Que lo disfruten!

¡Suyo, DanganJu, por ser la primera en ponerme en favoritos!

**Disclaimer: **"Crash Bandicoot" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jason Rubin y Andy Gavin. La trama de "Sospechas" es propiedad de rafex360.

-o-

Sospechas – Capítulo 2

"¡P-por últ-tima vez, N-Neo, no los he v-visto!"

Era la cuarta vez que Neo le preguntaba por Tiny y Dingo, y también la cuarta vez que le decía que no sabía nada. ¿Cuántas veces más se lo tenía que repetir?

Era muy difícil que Nitrus Brio perdiera la paciencia, pero Neo estaba haciendo enormes méritos por lograrlo. Ni siquiera en la arena _Pogo Padlock_, cuando su equipo perdió la segunda ronda del desafío por la Reliquia de oro, por culpa de un misil lanzado por Neo para robarle sus casillas, y robarle el show (y de paso, perderlas parándose en una de su color), el químico se había enojado con su amigo, pero ahora… simplemente era demasiado.

Respiró profundo cuando, por quinta vez, el científico entró en su laboratorio, preguntándole si estaba seguro que no sabía nada. Se sintió tentado a lanzarle uno de sus líquidos rojos. Afortunadamente, Neo pareció notarlo, pues salió de ahí tan pronto captó su semblante. Menos mal, pensó él, o su amistad hubiera terminado de una manera muy abrupta.

-o-

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el castillo, una y otra vez, hacia allá y hacia acá, en busca de los dos mutantes que habían estado ocupando su tiempo los últimos días. Tres para ser exacto, el mismo tiempo pasado desde la visita del marsupial naranja. El mismo tiempo pasado desde la fatídica explosión de su laboratorio y la destrucción de su _infalible Chimp-evolvo-ray_. El mismo tiempo pasado desde que descubrió que Tiny Tiger y Dingodile, se traían algo entre manos.

El científico había tratado ese día, entre amenazas propias y de Uka Uka, de sacarles la verdad. Mas no logró nada, por muchos hiperrayos que estos recibieran. Y por eso decidió que no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quería, porque ¿qué clase de científico malvado sería si no lo hiciera?

Continuó buscando. El jardín donde Tiny solía perseguir mariposas. El Balcón donde Dingodile disparaba su lanzallamas sin un objetivo fijo –a veces, uno que otro barco militar era víctima de sus disparos, pero eso era otra historia-. Inclusive en el taller de N. Gin.

Nada.

Neo no lograba comprender cómo se le escabullían tan fácilmente. ¿No se suponía que él era el genio?

"_¡Un momento!"_

¿Qué tal si alguien los estaba ayudando? No era la primera vez –al menos para Dingo- que sus ayudantes se ponían en su contra.

Era una posibilidad. ¿Pero quién?

Descartó inmediatamente a N. Tropy. Que estuviera interesado en las actividades del N Team era tan posible como entender la dicción de Koala Kong.

N. Gin, por su parte, estaba bastante ocupado con sus nuevas armas nucleares que pronto exportaría a Vietnam. Prefería no pensar en eso, tomando en cuenta su pasado.

¿Ripper Roo? Demente.

¿Rilla Roo? Si no le dabas bananos, no servía de nada.

¿Pinstripelli? Si no le dabas mucho dinero, no servía de nada.

¿Komodo Joe? ¡Ah, sí! Se quedó en la luna con su hermano Moe luego de la humillación que sufrieron (según ellos) en The Great Bash.

_¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Quién?_

Sólo había alguien que podía darle la respuesta.

-o-

Neo siguió caminando por el castillo, esta vez hecho carbón y botando humo por la boca, producto del líquido explosivo que Nitrus le había lanzado. No podía decir que no se lo había buscado, pero el intento valió la pena.

Necesitaba alguna pista. Algo que pudiera indicarle al menos a dónde se dirigían y…

¡Sus habitaciones! Si en algún lugar encontraría alguna pista, sería en sus habitaciones. Algo tendrían que haber dejado ahí ese par de tontos para averiguar lo que ocurría. Por lo que, con paso decidido, Neo Periwinkle Cortex, se dirigió hacia allá.

Llegó primero a la de Tiny. La limpieza y el orden que reinaban en la habitación del tigre de bengala impresionó por completo al científico, que nunca había estado ahí. En un momento así, desearía que Nina lo viera y siguiera su ejemplo. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para admirar a Tiny por ser más ordenado que su sobrina.

Siguió hacia la de Dingodile.

El olor a putrefacción y pólvora, todo combinado, bastaba para revolverle el estómago a cualquiera a quince metros de distancia de ahí, pero Neo no iba permitir que eso lo detuviera. ¡No señor! Si estaban conspirando contra él debía saberlo. Y si entrar al matadero conocido como la habitación de Dingodile era el precio, no dudaba en pagarlo. Aguantando la respiración lo más que podía, abrió la puerta.

Lo que vió al entrar lo puso a sudar frío.

No fueron los huesos esparcidos por prácticamente todo el espacio. Tampoco la capa de ceniza y pólvora que lo cubría. Ni los cadáveres en descomposición que Dingodile había cazado días atrás. No. Fue algo mucho más perturbador.

El lanzallamas de Dingodile.

Su más grande posesión, tirada en el suelo.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Esa arma había sido un regalo de Brio meses después de haber sido creado. A Dingo le fascinaban las explosiones, así que le iba como anillo al dedo.

Intimidar criaturitas y volar todo lo que hubiera a doscientos metros a la redonda era algo que el híbrido parecía disfrutar mucho. ¿Qué podía ser más divertido que eso? Nada, pensaba el científico. Aún así, la idea lo inquietaba. Ese lanzallamas era para él lo que para Pinstripe era su escopeta o lo que para el mismo Crash eran las wumpas.

"_¡Oh, no!"_

Fuera lo que fuera lo que tramaran esos dos, era algo grande.

Y entre la impresión por el descubrimiento y la fetidez del lugar, el científico perdió el conocimiento y cayó desplomado al suelo.

-o-

No despertó sino hasta cuatro días después. Se encontraba en la habitación que hacía de enfermería en el castillo. Aunque más que enfermería, se podría decir que era como una veterinaria, conociendo la naturaleza de la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar.

Abrió los ojos. Quedó de inmediato segado por esa molesta luz blanca. Habiéndose adaptado su vista, supo que no estaba solo.

"¡Maestro Cortex!" Neo se encontró reconociendo esa voz de inmediato. Sólo había una persona que lo llamaba de ese modo.

"¡Megumi! ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el aludido.

Tras la derrota de Nitros Oxide a manos del científico (porque Crash Bandicoot no podía llevarse el crédito por todo, pensaba él), Megumi le expresó a Neo su admiración y su deseo de trabajar con él. Desde entonces, ella venía ocasionalmente al castillo para asistir a los científicos. Gracias a esto, Megumi logró vender exitosamente su perfume Odecoot, e inclusive, ella fue parte importante en el descubrimiento del Elemento 117 Cortexdominaelmundio. Esta vez, fue llamada por N. Tropy para que ayudara al científico, ya que, evidentemente, nadie iba a querer acercársele mientras siguiera hablando de atrapar al par atolondrado las veinticuatro horas del día.

"Dingodile lo encontró en su habitación, al parecer se había desmayado" expresó la chica con tono preocupado.

"¿Yo?" respondió sorprendido. Él realmente no recordaba eso, y si en algo era bueno el Dr. Neo Cortex, era recordando cosas.

"¿En serio no recuerda nada, Maestro Cortex?"

"Sólo que buscaba algo en…"

Y de pronto, lo recordó.

"¡Dingodile! ¿Dónde están Tiny y Dingodile?"

Nitrus y Nefarious le habían advertido sobre esto, y le sugirieron que intentara cambiarle la conversación como fuera. Pero conociendo de antemano lo obstinado que era, sabía que esto era menos que posible. Sin embargo lo intentaría.

"Ellos no están en el castillo, Maestro". Al menos eso era cierto. "¿Es un lindo día, no?" continuó, tratando de salirse por la tangente, otra cosa imposible de hacer con Neo.

"Megumi…"

"¿Sí, Maestro?"

"¿Dónde están?"

"No están aquí, Maestro Cortex, ya se lo dije", dijo. Su risa nerviosa no hizo más que añadirle leña al fuego.

"Sabes algo que yo no, ¿verdad?" inquirió.

Megumi comenzó a entrar en pánico. Piensa en algo, se repitió.

Nada.

"Yo…" _Piensa en algo, Megumi, piensa en algo._

"¿Acaso eres cómplice de ellos?"

"…"

"¡Megumi, dime la verdad!" exigió Neo.

"Maestro Cortex…"

"Lo eres, ¿cierto?"

Sonrió para sus adentros. _Así que sí tenían un cómplice…_

Él era un genio, y como tal jamás se equivocaba.

O eso creía…

**NdA: **Uff! Tuvieron que pasar meses para que esto estuviera finalmente listo. Pero al fin, aquí está. Les pido una disculpa formal a quien haya estado esperando todo este tiempo. El siguiente capítulo posiblemente será el final de esta historia, y ahí sí descubriremos qué es eso que Tiny y Dingodile le estuvieron escondiendo a Neo todo este tiempo xD.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. El principio del fin, parte 1

**NdA: **Disculpas a la mil por el supermegasuperhiperduperretraso que he tenido… El bloqueo que he tenido con este cap ha sido impresionante, pero finalmente me puse con esto. Me salió más largo de lo que esperaba así que lo parto en dos xD

En respuesta a los reviews…

**Belle Star 1: **¡Es cierto! Permíteme disculparme contigo y con cada fan del viejo Crash, yo recordaba a Tiny como el tigre de bengala, pero para esta historia el que debe ir es el de tasmania, si no no encaja xD.

**Crystalchan2d: **Bueno, no lo había pensado de ese modo, pero sí que parece algo sádico, ¿no? Aunque bueno, siendo mitad cocodrilo debe de ser su naturaleza. Lo de los huesos lo puse más que nada porque Dingo jamás limpia su habitación. ¡JAMÁS!

En fin, aquí está el capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!

¡Suyo, Crystalchan2d, por sus tan originales comentarios! Sobre todo por lo de que Dingo era sádico. Es gracioso porque es cierto, sí se ve así xD.

**Disclaimer: **"Crash Bandicoot" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jason Rubin y Andy Gavin. La trama de "Sospechas" es propiedad de rafex360.

**Sospechas – Capítulo 3: El principio del fin, parte 1**

12:00m.n.

Una luz iluminaba la distancia en la oscuridad reinante de la noche en las Islas Wumpa. Era una luz potente, como la de una estrella brillando con fulgor.

La única diferencia era que el cielo nocturno estaba completamente nublado… y que la dichosa luz venía del sur. Un marsupial naranja, encandilado por su esplendor, se asomó por la ventana circular de su habitación.

Lo que sus ojos verdes veían lo llenó de mucha emoción. Era tanta que no pudo reprimir un "¡Wow!".

"¡Crash!" una voz gruesa pero gentil lo hizo voltear. Era Crunch. "¿Estás bien?"

El aludido asintió y luego le hizo señas a su hermano para que también se fijara en lo que había captado su atención.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Crunch, "vaya cosa te fuiste a encontrar, hermano. Es una linda estrella".

Crash no podía hacer otra cosa sino sonreír ante ese espectáculo.

"¡Crash! ¡Crunch!" esta vez se trataba de Coco, "¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?" preguntó en su habitual _modo maternal_.

"Ven a ver esto, Coco, te encantará" incitó Crunch.

La menor de los hermanos avanzó hacia la ventana. Al ver lo que había captado la atención de sus dos hermanos, quedó casi hipnotizada.

"¿No será…?"

La felicidad no podía ser más notable en la cara de Crash. Coco, por su parte, lucía bastante asombrada.

"¿Realmente será esa la _Estrella del Sur_?"

Había una vieja leyenda entre los nativos de las Islas Wumpa sobre la llamada _Estrella del Sur_, de la cual se decía que era casi imposible de ver, y quien hiciera esa proeza, vería cumplido el deseo más puro de su corazón. Hacía relativamente poco tiempo que Crunch vivía con Crash y Coco, así que esta leyenda era una de las muchas cosas que no conocía. Para su suerte, Coco se la hizo saber.

"¿Una estrella que cumple deseos?" dijo Crunch alzando una ceja, "¿no creen que es muy fantasioso?"

"Bueno, el mundo de los humanos es muy curioso" respondió Coco sonriendo, "te sorprendería la cantidad de leyendas fantásticas que hay solamente aquí en las Islas Wumpa"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Además" continuó Coco mientras observaba a un Crash absorto admirar la dichosa luz, "a Crash lo hacen feliz"

Mientras recogía las gemas para Nitrus Brio, Crash accidentalmente había descubierto una escritura entre las ruinas que hablaba acerca de la Estrella, aunque descubrir lo que decía le dolió mucho, pues estaba justo en una roca lanzafuego. No fue sino hasta que Nitrus Brio se los dijo que ellos descubrieron esa leyenda.

Crunch imitó a su hermana y también sonrió.

"¿Qué crees que esté pidiendo?" preguntó, aunque de sobra conocía la respuesta.

"Posiblemente un montón de fruta wumpa"

_La Estrella del Sur _concedía el deseo más puro del corazón de quien la viese…

Lamentablemente, no era eso lo que Crash estaba tan feliz viendo.

-o-

"¡Doctor Cortex!" trató de calmarlo N. Gin sin éxito, "¡no hay necesidad de alarmarse tanto!"

"¡Si la hay, Nitroglycerin!" bramó el científico, "¡créeme que sí la hay!"

Cortex llevaba ya dos horas dando vueltas por su recién estrenado laboratorio, sin importarle realmente que las luces de ese recinto se vieran desde la casa de los Bandicoot. N. Gin supo que su nivel de tensión era muy alto en el momento en que su superior lo llamó por su nombre de pila. Esto no ocurría casi nunca; de hecho, la última vez fue cuando N. Tropy cayó derrotado en la Sala del Tiempo cortesía de Crash Bandicoot y todos creyeron que el viajero destruiría todo por esto.

Por otro lado, se sentía aliviado. Era la primera vez en meses que Neo hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran sus infundados pensamientos acerca de las conspiraciones de Tiny y Dingo hacia su persona.

Aunque en sí el problema era peor. Mucho peor.

Cortex no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido acerca de Nina y su regreso. Megumi y N. Gin no hacían más que mirarlo.

"Doctor Cortex, ¿quiere dejar de moverse?" pidió el cyborg, "haciendo eso nos pone tensos a todos"

"El Doctor Gin tiene razón, por favor siéntese y respire, Maestro Cortex" aportó Megumi en un intento por hacer que Neo se quedara quieto. Finalmente obedeció y se sentó en el suelo. Tomó aire unas cuantas veces antes de que el cuerpo dejara de temblarle.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" se atrevió a preguntar la chica. Por increíble que le pareciera, N. Gin la llamó de emergencia ante un iracundo e incontrolable Cortex, ya que Megumi parecía ser la única que podía lidiar con esto al haberlo hecho otras veces. Era una locura llamarla a tan altas horas de la noche, pero considerando la magnitud del problema, al genio de robótica no se le ocurrió nada más.

"¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso?" se lamentó el genio malvado.

"¿Olvidarse de qué, Maestro Cortex?"

"Ahora ella va a matarme si no le doy lo que le prometí" continuó balbuceando.

"¿Ella? ¿Quién es _ella_?" pidió saber Megumi sin resultado alguno, pues Cortex parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, "Doctor Gin, ¿de quién está hablando?"

"De su sobrina Nina" respondió N. Gin, "regresará esta tarde de la Academia de Madame Amberly"

El líder del N Team estuvo tan ensimismado en atrapar a Tiny y a Dingodile que había perdido inclusive la noción del tiempo. Por tres semanas no habló de otra cosa, dejó sus actividades malévolas y hasta dejó colgando a la mismísima Organización Mundial del Mal con la que se había comprometido a reunirse. Todo por saber qué tramaban Tiny y Dingodile. Pero la OMM e incluso si conspiraban contra él no era nada comparado a la que tenía encima. Sin embargo, Megumi aún era nueva en eso.

"¿Y?"

"Cuando se fue, el Doctor Cortex le prometió un gran regalo en cuanto regresara"

"¿Y por eso se pone así?" dijo Megumi mirando a su maestro que estaba hecho un ovillo y tenía la mirada perdida, "¿por qué no le compra el regalo en la mañana? No lo entiendo"

Cortex puso los ojos en blanco. Ellos realmente no entendían la gravedad que tenía el problema, especialmente para él. No era algo que se solucionaba con una muñeca o una bicicleta. Cuando Nina esperaba un gran regalo, se refería a un GRAN regalo: Una nave espacial, un robot, un jetpack, un tiburón domesticado… aún teniendo a N. Gin con él, esas cosas no se hacían en unas horas. Llevaba su tiempo, y eso era lo que al científico le faltab…

"¡Un segundo!"

"¡NI SE LE OCURRA!" soltaron Megumi y el cyborg al unísono al ver el brillo en los ojos de Cortex. Más que claro estaba que se le había ocurrido ir por N. Tropy para volver en el tiempo y conseguirlo. Ya lo había intentado una vez en otra situación como esta y por poco borraba del mapa la existencia de la Gran Muralla China. Por esta razón se declaró que el próximo que intentara una estupidez como esa se las vería con Uka Uka.

"Pero Nitroglycerin…" dijo Neo viendo a su compañero con cara de ternero amarrado, haciendo que este rodara los ojos. Podía ser muy infantil cuando se lo proponía.

"¿Qué le parece esto, Maestro Cortex?" interrumpió Megumi antes de que realmente lograra convencer a N. Gin, "distraeré a Nina mientras usted busca ese gran regalo o algo que se le acerque"

Cortex tenía la mente muy nublada así que sólo asintió, aunque realmente no sabía a qué.

-o-

10:00 a.m.

"¡Sigue, Tiny!"

"¿Seguir?"

"¡Sólo pon esa cosa adentro!"

"¡Eso estar haciendo Tiny!"

"Pues no se nota…"

"¡Esto moverse mucho!"

"¡Entonces mantenlo quieto!"

"Si Dingo saber tanto, ¿por qué Dingo no hacerlo?"

"Está bien, lo haré yo… pero esto te dolerá. Date vuelta, Tiny."

"…"

"¡Deja de patearme!"

-o-

11:59 a.m.

_Tic, toc…_

"Un minuto más…" murmuraba Nina, "sólo un minuto más"

La quietud reinaba en el salón N° 62 de la Academia de Madame Amberly. Todos los futuros genios malvados permanecían inusualmente silenciosos. En el último día del curso lectivo siempre era así.

"Treinta segundos más…"

Nina ya tenía un pequeño regalo de despedida para sus compañeros y para la misma directora, y estaba impaciente por que todos lo viesen.

"Veinte segundos más…"

Cada segundo se le hacía eterno. Moría por ver una vez más a su tío Cortex, al N Team, a Megumi, pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaba impaciente por el super regalo especial que su tío le prometío hacía ya nueve meses.

"Diez segundos más…"

_¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Qué podrá ser?_

"Nueve…"

Pronto lo sabría…

"Ocho…"

Si su tío la recibía con las manos vacías…

"Siete…"

Prefería no pensar en eso. Este era un día feliz y lo que menos quería era mancharlo de sangre.

"Seis…"

Escuchar los gritos de los otros idiotas de la clase…

"Cinco…"

…y los de Madame Amberly…

"Cuatro…"

Y luego a ver el super regalo especial…

"Tres…"

_Muévete, reloj, más deprisa…_

"Dos…"

Los niños de la clase se pusieron en posición.

"Uno…"

Nina sonrió satisfecha.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Como si se tratase de una competición, todos salieron en una velocidad que daba miedo. Todos excepto Nina, quien salió tranquilamente al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros, que no habían notado las trampas para ratones dispersadas por el pasillo.

"¡Ah, música para mis oídos!"

Y aún faltaba una más…

_¡Kaboooooom!_

"¡NINA CORTEX!"

"Ahora sí, otro año de Academia completo" pensó mientras salía a encontrarse con N. Gin. Realmente estaba impaciente.

Sin embargo, a su salida, no fue el cyborg con quien se encontró.

"¡Megumi!"

-o-

"Tiny no poder caminar…"

"Te dije que te dolería. Ahora no te quejes"

"¿Por qué Tiny tener que cargar con…?"

"¿Por qué Tiny se está quejando tanto?"

"…"

"No pongas esa cara, que al final fui yo quien tuvo que hacer el trabajo sucio"

"…"

"Entraremos por la planta nuclear. ¡Vamos, Tiny!"

-o-

"¿Helados de salmón?" gritó Nina al pasar por el puesto de helados de Polar, "¡qué asco!"

Megumi no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Se preguntaba cómo podían seguir vendiendo tales cosas, ya que la gente no solía sentirse muy atraída por los sundae de atún o los veteados de pargo y camarón. ¿Qué podría haber tenido Liz en la cabeza cuando se los recomendó? Definitivamente esa chica era extraña.

Decidieron desviarse hacia _Frozen Frenzy_ y comerse un helado de verdad. No es que no los tuvieran en el puesto de Polar, pero por su salud y la de Nina, Megumi decidió no arriesgarse. Finalmente, se sentaron en una banca con un enorme _Sweet Candy Boat _en las manos.

"¿Por qué no vino N. Gin a recogerme?"

"Él está un poco ocupado, Nina, y tu tío también" respondió Megumi, y su afirmación era cierta… en parte, "así que me ofrecí para venir, ya sabes que entre chicas es más fácil hablar"

Nina decidió ignorar ese último comentario. Esa clase de cursilerías la enfermaba.

"¿Qué es lo que N. Gin está haciendo?"

"Armas nuevas. En estos días las enviará a Vietnam"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Nina con una expresión que odiaría si se viera en un espejo, "¿Y cómo son?"

_Perfecto, sigue preguntando, _pensó la peliazul, _espero que el Maestro Cortex y N. Gin puedan encontrar algo…_

-o-

"¡NO PUEDO ENCONTRAR NADA!"

Si tuviera la fuerza suficiente, el científico ya se hubiera arrancado hasta el último escaso cabello de su cabeza. Había perdido mucho con el paso del tiempo. Si hubiera sido posible,también habría hecho un profundo hoyo en el suelo del _Gran Salón_.

"Realmente va a matarme"

"¿Quién va a matarte?"

Neo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de N. Tropy. Acto seguido, se fue a dialogar con el suelo.

"¡¿Acaso quieres matarme de un ataque?!" gritó el científico mientras se levantaba y se sacudía. Ante esto, la expresión aburrida de N. Tropy no cambió.

"Adivinaré" dijo monótonamente "no tienes el regalo que le prometiste a Nina, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?" preguntó Neo con toda razón. No recordaba habérselo dicho.

"¿Qué cómo lo sé?"repitió N. Tropy, "Neo, todos aquí lo saben, lo sorprendente es que nadie te lo haya recordado a ti."

"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tú?" señaló Cortex.

"¿Por qué lo haría? Es más divertido verte sufrir" se burló encogiéndose de hombros. Esa era la tan estrecha relación entre Neo Cortex y Nefarious Tropy.

El científico suspiró.

"Como sea… es bueno verte, necesito un favor tuyo…"

"¡NI SE TE OCURRA!" soltó Nefarious, "¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó con la Muralla China?"

"No, pero…"

"Además, ya sabes lo que dijo Uka Uka con respecto a viajar en el tiempo para estas cosas". Para nadie era un secreto que N. Tropy le temía al hechicero casi tanto como el resto del N. Team, más que nada porque fue con él con quien Uka Uka se había desquitado luego de recuperar su forma original y salir del vórtex en el que estaban atrapados luego de su derrota a manos de Crash Bandicoot. No lo decía por decir.

"¡Bien!" dijo Neo resignado, "¿tiene algún plan, señor genio?"

"…"

"¡Olvídalo!" bramó el científico exasperado, "buscaré a Tiny y a Dingodile"

Y sin más, dejó solo a N. Tropy en medio del salón.

"¿Pero no le había dicho a ellos que lo…?"

Había un detalle que el científico estaba olvidando.

Las piezas empezaban a encajar…

-o-

_Continuará…_


End file.
